Healing Hermione
by Kassandra Ramsey
Summary: Draco rescues Hermione from Death Eaters and is disowned by his father. She is ill and left in the care of Blaise Zabini, medical apprentice. Meanwhile Harry and Draco become roomates in Grimmauld Place. HermioneBlaise and HarryDraco.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Healing Hermione

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Pairings: Hermione/Blaise and possible Draco/Harry

Summary: The summer before seventh year, Hermione has a relapse from the injuries she received at the Ministry of Magic the end of fifth year. Her parents take her to a muggle hospital, but that only makes things worse. The Death Eaters discover where she is and Draco, who has recently switched sides, gets her away and to Hogwarts before they can attack. Unfortunately Poppy is away on holiday, so Hermione's care is entrusted into the capable hands of her new medical apprentice, Blaise Zabini.

A/N: Okay, this is my first Hermione/Blaise fic. I fell in love with this ship about a month ago, and decided to try my hand at it because there really aren't enough of them out there. Anyway, I hope you like it. This story probably won't be updated as often as StWOM, but I promise not to abandon it.

Chapter 1

Hermione awoke with a gasp. Or at least, she tried to gasp. It was suddenly very difficult to breathe. She'd been trying to hide this illness from her parents for the past two weeks, but it appeared that she could no longer do that.

It was the summer before her final year at Hogwarts. A couple of days ago, she'd been given the prestigious title of Head Girl, and had had to fight back tears at accomplishing a goal she had set for herself as a first year. That hardly mattered now.

Last year had been the most difficult for her so far. Because of the attack she'd suffered at the ministry the end of fifth year, Hermione was forced to take several potions to heal the damage done to her system. It had taken eleven months of horrible potions and almost daily check-ups before Madam Pomfrey had declared her cured last April. Things had been fine after that, 'till she got home for the summer holidays. It started the first time she'd climbed the stairs to her bedroom. A sharp pain in her lungs and lightness in her head was the first indication that something was wrong again.

For two weeks now, she had done her best to hide the discomfort from her parents. She knew that she'd have to go back to the wizarding world to be treated, possible even St. Mangos, and she had really wanted to enjoy her last summer with her family.

Now, she felt like a fool for hiding it. She was struggling to remain conscious, but she needed to alert her parents and wasn't sure how. There was no way she could walk to their room.

Desperately, she flung an arm out and knocked her lamp and clock radio to the floor with a crash. The light bulb shattered, sounding like a gun, and her parents came running.

"Hermione? What's wrong?!" her mother demanded.

Mr. Granger flipped on her bedroom light, and her mother cried out in horror at how blue Hermione's skin was.

"Weasleys," Hermione gasped out before allowing the darkness to consume her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When Hermione awoke, she was in a hospital room all by herself. The IV in her wrist, and the heart monitor to her left let her know that it was a muggle hospital she'd been brought to. Her throat hurt, and she realized that she'd had a tube stuck down it. Probably to help her breathe easier.

She tried to keep her breaths even, but began to panic and heard the heart monitor speed up.

Suddenly the door burst open, and Draco Malfoy rushed into the room looking angrier than she'd ever seen him.

He ripped the IV from her arm, and stopped the bleeding with a quick spell. He then grabbed hold of the tube and yanked it out of her throat.

She cried out in pain when the tubing cut her throat.

Draco winced in sympathy, but kept moving.

The whole time he was muttering under his breath about stupid muggles, and how they were only making things worse.

He slipped his hands beneath her and started to pick her up, but she was stuck.

Draco threw a worried glance at the doorway. He didn't have much time before his stupefy spells would wear off.

He looked down at the weak frightened girl, and knew he head to get them out of there, fast.

He quickly ripped the hospital gown away, and cursed when he found that even more wires and tubes had been attached to different parts of her body.

She made an attempt to cover her bare breasts, but he batted her hands away so he could start removing the items.

"I'm here to help you, Granger. But we've got less than a minute to get out of here, or were both dead, so stop struggling."

Hermione instantly stopped struggling. Breathing was getting difficult again, and she knew that if Draco had meant her harm, she'd be dead by now.

She couldn't help the moans of pain, as he tugged each object free of her skin. Finally she passed out.

Once he'd finally gotten her free of everything, Draco wrapped his cloak around her, and lifted her into his arms.

He activated the portkey, and they disappeared, seconds before a group of Death Eaters descended on the room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Blaise Zabini slowly sipped his coffee and glared at the clock. It was just after three am. A good three hours had passed since he'd received Draco's urgent owl insisting that he wait in the Hogwarts infirmary for him.

Poppy was taking a brief holiday to visit her family and had left Blasie in charge. He'd expected a quiet week, but that didn't seem to be happening.

Blaise had been ecstatic when Poppy had offered him an apprenticeship for the summer. Since last year, she'd been allowing him to help her out in the infirmary. He'd come to her with a twisted ankle at the end of fifth year, and had seen the infirmary packed with gravely injured Hogwarts students. A quick spell had set his ankle right, but he'd begged her to allow him to stay and help out. It was while helping her heal burns on Ron Weasley that he decided he wanted to become a healer. With this apprenticeship under his belt, it would be much easier to get into a good medical school.

As curious as he was to see what Draco was up to, he was also getting very bored.

Just as he was about to give up and go back to bed, Draco suddenly appeared holding a limp body in his arms.

The blond man glanced around 'til his gaze settled on Blaise.

"Where's Poppy? I told you to get her here!" he snapped.

Blaise jumped to his feet and ran over to them.

"She's on holiday, I'm the only one here tonight besides Hooch," he explained, defensively.

Draco glanced down at the unconscious girl in his arms, and then handed her over to Blaise.

"You'll have to take care of her then. I have to get back before father misses me."

He ran out the door, knowing it would take some time before he could get far enough away from the school to apparate.

Blaise gently laid the girl on one of the empty beds, and removed the cloak.

He was startled to find her completely naked, but that fact was quickly pushed from his mind as the sight of her ugly wounds kicked his training into action.

He'd been working on her for close to two hours, healing scratches, mending bones, and fading bruises, before he recognized her.

"Hermione Granger!" he gasped in surprise.

What had happened to her?

He remembered how she'd come to the infirmary almost every day last year for some potions, but Poppy had been closed lipped about her condition.

"Mr. Zabini?"

Blaise looked up to see Professor Dumbledore striding into the room, followed by Professor Snape.

Snape took in the sight of Blaise in jeans and a t-shirt, covered with blood leaning over a naked and unconscious Hermione Granger who had so many pillows under her she was almost sitting up.

"Is she going to be okay?" he asked, rushing over to them.

For some reason it bothered Blaise for the professors to see Hermione naked, so he casually pulled a sheet up to cover her and walked toward a sink to wash his hands.

"I've healed all of the surface injuries, and mended a few broken ribs, but there's obviously something else going on with her that I can't recognize. She can't seem to breathe properly unless she's propped up like that."

Dumbledore placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You've done a very good job, Blaise. You're going to make a fine healer."

Blaise blushed at the compliment.

Snape was studying her curiously.

"I had to make several potions for her last year, it appears as if she wasn't quite ready to go off of them," he commented thoughtfully.

"I'm going to get them. Perhaps that will set her right," he announced and swooped out of the room.

"The injuries I healed today are new ones. What happened to her?" Blaise asked.

"According to her parents, Hermione woke them up early this morning by knocking a lamp over in her room. When they went to see what was wrong, she couldn't breathe, and eventually passed out. Being muggles, they called a muggle ambulance right away. Her ribs were cracked when the muggle healers tried to get her to start breathing again. It worked, probably saved her life, but then they took her to the hospital. Muggles have a variety of instruments and machines that they use to diagnose their patients, but unfortunately using them can be a bit painful."

Blaise looked over at his patient in sympathy.

"They should have contacted you right away."

"I think Miss Granger has been getting worse for a while, and hiding it from her parents. She's kept so much from them, they had no idea her malady was magical."

"She needs to be watched closely Professor. We should think about transferring her to St. Mungos."

"I'm afraid we can't do that. According to Professor Snape and Draco, the Death Eaters are after her specifically. Snape was able to overhear the plan to abduct her from the muggle hospital with just enough time for Draco to get her out of there. I'm afraid that Hogwarts is the last safe place we have left."

"I didn't know Draco was one of your group," Blaise commented casually.

Dumbledore sighed, and looked all of his one hundred and fifty plus years.

"I know that you're determined to remain neutral in this war. But promise me you'll keep your eyes and ears open. A day will come when you have to choose, and I only hope that you make the right one."

Blaise was spared an answer by Snape's reappearance.

He took the potions from Snape, and walked to Hermione's bed.

"Do you need help with anything?"

"No. I've got it."

"In that case, Professor Snape and I have a meeting to attend. You can expect Miss Granger's parents to arrive shortly after breakfast."

Blaise nodded, and the two men left.

He pulled out his wand, and stifled a yawn.

"_Inervate!_" he said, pointing his wand at her head.

Hermione's eyes blinked open, and she looked around her in fear.

When she recognized the Hogwarts infirmary, she seemed to relax a little. However, upon seeing Blaise she jumped, and the fear returned.

He quickly dropped his wand to the floor and held up his hands in an 'I'm harmless' gesture.

"I'm sorry, but I had to wake you up so that you could take some potions."

She looked up at him warily.

He sighed and picked up one of the potions.

"Professor Snape says this is one of the ones you've been taking all year. It will help you breathe."

She hesitantly took it from his outstretched hand and gently sipped at it.

He caught the bottle before she could drop it, and quickly set it down on a table next to the bed.

"What is it?"

Hermione was clearly in great pain, her hands clutching her throat.

The sheet fell, baring her breasts again, but she hurt so badly that she didn't even notice.

Blaise cursed, and scooped up his wand.

"Open your mouth."

She shook her head, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Hermione, I can't stop the pain unless I can see what's causing it. Please, open your mouth."

She finally opened for him, and he illuminated his wand so that he could see better.

"Shit," he said when the light reviled the long gash going down the back of her throat.

He went to Poppy's medicine cabinet, and removed a bottle of lidocaine. He remembered from his studies that this would numb the cut, and stop the pain long enough for him to heal it. He also knew that it was safe enough to be ingested.

It took great patience and several minutes of coaxing before he finally got her to swallow it. Almost immediately she dropped back onto the pillows exhausted, but no longer in such horrible pain.

He gently wiped the perspiration from her forehead.

"I need to use the _petrificus_ charm on you so that I can heal it. I promise I'll take it off the second I'm done."

Her eyes held her trust of him as she nodded.

It was taking a lot of effort for him to keep his eyes on her face and not look at her breasts. Training or not, he was a seventeen-year-old boy and he couldn't help it.

He did the charm, and then had to climb on the bed so he could get his wand down her throat. It didn't take long to heal, and he set back and removed the charm.

"Better?" he asked.

She nodded with a weak smile, then frowned as she watched his gaze drop to her chest.

Realizing that she was naked, she quickly pulled the sheet back up, blushing furiously.

He shook himself, and got off the bed. Grabbing the potion by the table he handed it back to her.

"It shouldn't burn this time," he assured her.

She quickly took each of the potions Snape had brought up, and Blaise was pleased to see her skin returning to a healthy pink color.

"You should sleep. I'll be over at Poppy's desk if you need anything."

"Blaise?" her voice was hoarse.

"Yes?"

"I'm naked."

He blinked at her, then grinned.

"I know."

She blushed again, and shook her head.

"I mean I need something to wear."

He looked around the room, then back at her.

"I don't have anything for you to wear."

"Please? My parents and I'm sure some of the teachers will be by to visit. I can't be naked," she pleaded desperately.

He sighed, and pulled his t-shirt over his head. It was green and held the Slytherin emblem.

He walked back over to her, and slipped it over her head.

"That's my favorite shirt, and I expect it back," he said, only half teasing.

She nodded, and settled back on the bed, her eyes roaming over his naked chest.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"You did it to me," she snapped and then turned on her side, facing away from him.

He couldn't help but grin at that. Then he shook his head. What was wrong with him? This was Hermione Granger, the little Gryffindor bookworm who didn't have a seductive bone in her body. But he had to admit that she looked really good in his shirt. He shrugged and headed over to Poppy's desk. A simple charm re-warmed his coffee, and he sat down to enjoy it. It had been a very long night.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Healing Hermione

Author: Kassandra Ramsey

Rating: R

Pairings: Hermione/Blaise

A/N: Would anybody be offended if I stuck some Harry/Draco in? I've never tried to write any slash before, and I'd like to try now.

Chapter 2

"Good morning."

Blaise awoke to Snape's rather loud voice in his ear.

He winced as he felt his muscles protesting movement after sleeping in a chair with his head on Madam Pomfrey's desk.

He yawned and ran a hand over his face.

He stood up, suddenly remembering why he had spent the night in the infirmary. His eyes sought out Hermione, and he was relieved to see the steady rise and fall of her chest.

Blaise looked over at the clock. He'd slept for thirty minutes, what if she'd had stopped breathing?

Professor Snape watched as annoyance, fear, relief, and finally anger passed over his student's face.

"She's all right Zabini. But it's a good thing I got here early."

"Why?"

Snape gave him pointed look.

"I doubt Hermione's parent's would appreciate seeing a half-naked teenage boy attending their daughter. Especially when she happens to be wearing his shirt."

Blaise tried not to blush, but failed.

"She wanted something to wear, and I couldn't leave to get her anything. That was all I had."

Snape smirked at him.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, but you've only got about an hour before her parents, Potter, and probably all of the Weasleys will be here. It might be wise to get dressed, and possibly find something else for her to wear."

"You'll watch her?"

Snape sighed tiredly and then nodded.

Blaise hurried out the door

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

He reached his summer room, and quickly stripped off his pants on the way to the bathroom. He took a three-minute shower, and then started searching for something to wear. Hermione's parents should be bringing her clothes with them, but Professor Snape was right about getting her out of his blood-encrusted shirt. Potter and Weasley wold probably kill him on sight of they saw that.

He finally decided on a black t-shirt with the words, 'Got Coffee?' printed in white on the front, and a pair of plain black cotton boxers for her. He slipped on a clean pair of jeans, and a navy dress shirt. He studied his reflection in the mirror, and decided to wear his pale-green medical robes. He added the new reading glasses he'd purchased from the bookstore last week as a final touch. Now that he looked older and more professional, he grabbed the bundle of clothes for Hermione and made his way to the kitchen.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione had awoken to find Professor Snape fast asleep in the chair beside her bed. This was a little disconcerting, but she'd decided she'd rather have him there than Blaise. At least she knew what side Professor Snape was on.

She had seen Blaise almost every time she had come to the infirmary last year. He always watched as she downed the potions Poppy had given her, but he never said a word. In fact, Hermione had never even heard the guy speak at all until last night.

All she really knew about him was that he was a Syltherin and an apprentice to Madame Pomfrey. Apparently Poppy had not been available last night, and so he'd had to heal her himself. She swallowed and was pleased to find that she felt no more pain in her throat. He'd done a good job. If only he hadn't stared at her chest like that. That had made her not want to trust him.

Draco saving her last night had been another shock. She'd heard from Harry that Draco had switched sides, but part of her hadn't really believed it.

She tried to sit up, but was just too weak to manage it. She sent a glance toward Snape to make sure he was still asleep, and looked down the neck of the t-shirt. There were no cuts or bruises left from where she'd been hooked up to the monitors at the muggle hospital. Blaise must have healed all of her.

She blushed.

Blaise must have _seen_ all of her.

She looked down at the Slytherin emblem on Blaise's shirt, and began scratching off some of the dried blood. He'd seen her completely naked, and he hadn't teased her at all. He'd given her the shirt off his back just so she'd feel more comfortable.

A small smile crossed Hermione's lips as she remembered watching him remove his shirt. He had been a lot more muscular than she had thought, not that she'd ever given it much thought. Blaise was always studying, she never saw him doing any kind of physical activity, but he was more built than Harry, and that was saying something.

He appeared suddenly, smirking at the sleeping professor. He was carrying a tray of toast, juice and coffee, and had a bundle of clothing stuck under one arm.

He was wearing green medical robes, and had a pair of glasses perched on his nose. His jet black hair was slightly damp from his shower.

He set the breakfast on the table beside her bed, and then deliberately knocked an empty potion bottle to the floor that shattered loudly.

Hermione couldn't stop her giggle as Snape jumped to his feet, and began looking around him wildly.

"Sorry Professor," Blaise said, not sorry at all.

Professor Snape glared at him.

"If you are no longer in need of my services, I'll retire to my rooms," he said, with as much dignity as he could muster, and glided out of the room.

Hermione and Blaise looked at each other, and then started laughing.

Unfortunately, this caused Hermione to start gasping for breath again.

As soon as Blaise realized that she was in distress, he lifted her from underneath her arms and pulled her to a sitting position. Immediately Hermione could feel more air rush into her lungs.

He leaned her against his chest and held her there with one arm while the other searched for his wand in the pocket of his robes.

Hermione's heart started to beat faster at being in such close proximity to him. If she'd been stronger, she might have wrapped her arms around him. As it was, she had to completely depend on him to keep her upright, her hands weakly clutching at the front of his robes.

She inhaled deeply. He smelled really good. Guys weren't supposed to smell and feel this good. Harry and Ron sure didn't.

Blaise finally got his wand out and was able to summon pillows from across the room.

He propped her up high and made sure she was breathing okay, before turning to grab the clothes he'd brought for her.

Hermione glared at him, and tried to lean away from him.

"Oh, no you don't. There's no way I'm letting Potter and Weasley see you in that shirt. Especially with the blood on it."

"I will not allow you to undress me," she snapped at him, although she was so weak it came out as a whisper.

"Come on, I've already seen it all anyway. Why are you being so difficult?"

Hermione turned her head away from him, a tear slipping down her cheek. She had never been so mortified in her life.

"Hermione, don't cry. It will only make breathing more difficult. Here, maybe we can do this without me seeing anything."

Blaise was a sucker for crying women. That's how his little sisters had him wrapped around their fingers.

"How?" she asked, suspiciously.

He thought for a minute, then reached down and grabbed the sheet. He stuffed it up the loose shirt she was wearing, over her breasts, and tucked it under her arms. She was able to pull her arms inside the shirt through the sleeves. He then gently tugged the soiled shirt over her head, the sheet blocking his view of her body.

It was easy to slip the new shirt over her head and pull the sheet out.

He was feeling very proud of himself for his ingenuity.

Then he picked up the boxers, and she was glaring at him again.

He sighed, but quickly pulled the sheet away from her, and started sliding them up her legs. Her long, smooth, tan legs.

Once he got them past her knees, he caught her gaze and held it while he yanked them the rest of the way up.

It felt so intimate for him to be looking at her that intently, that she almost wished he was looking at her legs again.

He sat back and grinned at her, very pleased with himself.

She gave him a small smile, and then closed her eyes.

"Don't sleep yet. You need to eat something first," he said prodding her gently.

She watched him pick up a piece of toast from the plate, tear off a small piece, and hold it up to her mouth.

"I'm sorry, but toast is the only thing I know how to make."

"Why didn't the house elves make something?"

He chuckled, and looked at her mischievously.

"It seems that they finally took your advice and went on holiday this week."

"Well, it's about time," she said, smiling in satisfaction.

He held up the bread again.

Though she wasn't very hungry, she found herself automatically opening her mouth for him.

He pushed the piece of toast past her lips, and her tongue flicked across his finger. He shuddered.

"I really need sleep," he muttered to himself before tearing off another bite.

She ate two full pieces of toast, before refusing to open her mouth again.

He awkwardly got her to drink a little juice. He spilled some of it, but she got it down without choking so he considered it a success.

Hermione was exhausted after her breakfast, and had just closed her eyes when she felt something warm and wet on her face.

Her eyes opened again to find him, wiping her down with a warm wash cloth. After he finished her face, he started on her arms. That was the last thing she remembered before falling asleep again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After she'd fallen asleep, he brushed her hair back from her face, and felt a tenderness for her wash over him.

He leaned forward and touched his lips to her forehead. Then backed away quickly, and sat himself at Poppy's desk.

The sound of running feet made him turn toward the door. Harry and Ron rushed in looking frightened and worried.

He quickly moved to intercept them and put a finger to his lips.

He motioned to the bed where Hermione was sleeping peacefully, and indicated that they should follow him to the other side of the room.

They both looked her over real good, before walking over to him.

"She needs her rest; it was a pretty bad night," he said, quietly.

At first the two boys were shocked at hearing him speak.

Harry recovered first.

"What are you doing here? Where's Poppy?" he demanded in a loud whisper.

"Mr. Zabini is in charge of the infirmary while Poppy is on holiday," Dumbledore said coming up behind them.

He was closely followed by Molly Weasley, and a couple who had to be the Grangers.

Suddenly ignoring everyone else, he walked straight over to them and held out his hand.

Blaise introduced himself, and then began explaining everything her knew about Hermione's condition, and the wounds he'd healed the night before. They had several questions for him, as they were muggles, but he was patient and answered each one as thoroughly as he could.

Finally Hermione's mother threw her arms around him and said, "Thank you for saving my baby's life."

He blushed, and patted her back awkwardly.

Blaise turned to Molly and gave her basic instructions on what to do when Hermione awoke. He was glad she was there, since Hermione would probably need to use the bathroom when she woke up, and that was not something that he'd wanted to deal with.

He then turned to Harry and Ron, and told them where his room was should he be needed.

"I'm going to try and catch up on some sleep myself," he commented.

He turned back to observe his patient one more time before leaving the room.

Molly had conjured up chairs for everyone, and they were all being quiet.

Hermione was in good hands, he decided, and then headed off to bed.

End Part 2

Gratuities:

Damia: Thank you, I'm new to Hermione/Blaise, but I'm really enjoying it.

Gracie.knows.the.truth.: Thank you, I completely agree.

Naughtygrl: Thanks, I'll try to hurry.

GrapeStarburst: Thank you! I'll update ASAP.

Entrancer: Thank you for pointing out the ennervate mistake. I had intended to go back and look it up, but I forgot. I will fix it soon, I promise.

I agree with you about Blaise being a boy. JKR has said that he is a boy, and when I see stories with him as a girl, they irritate the hell out of me.

I have never heard that Blaise was French. I mean, Zabini sounds Italian or Russian to me. Anyway, I doubt I'll write much about his background.

Thanks for the review!

JeanB: Thank you! I'm so glad that you're enjoying it! I'll do my best to update soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Healing Hermione

Author: Kassandra Ramsey

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my imagination.

Chapter 3

"Are you going to sleep all day?" Draco Malfoy complained from the door of Blaise's room.

"Bugger off, Malfoy!" Blaise groaned, willing himself back to sleep.

"No can do," he replied, before climbing onto the bed and jumping like he was on a trampoline.

Blaise sighed heavily as his body was continually jarred from Malfoy's bouncing.

"What are you, three years old?" he complained, swatting him with a pillow.

Draco grabbed another pillow and soon they found themselves in the midst of a cloud of feathers as an all out war broke out.

For a moment they were kids again. Just two friends having a pillow fight. No Voldemort, no Death Eaters, and no war.

It was over all too soon.

"I was sent to wake you. Everyone's leaving soon and Poppy's back. She needs to talk with you."

Blaise nodded, and turned to study his friend. He looked paler than normal, and his eyes held a sadness Blaise had never seen on the cocky blond.

"What's wrong?"

Draco looked down and picked at a loose thread on the blanket while he spoke.

"I didn't make it back in time last night. Dad figured out that I saved Granger."

"What? What did he do?"

"I thought he was going to kill me. But he just kicked me out. Said he never wanted to see me again, and that he no longer had a son."

Blaise was stunned silent for a moment.

"Are you okay?"

Draco sighed, and finally looked up.

"I don't know. I mean, I know that I did the right thing. I never really cared all that much for Granger, but I couldn't just let them kill her. Not when I could do something about it."

"We're seventeen; we shouldn't have to make these kinds of choices."

Draco just nodded, bleakly.

"Where will you go?"

Draco grimaced.

"Dumbledore is sticking me with Potter."

Blaise laughed at that.

"I'm glad you find it amusing! We're staying at some hidden property he inherited. The Weasley's will be going back home and Granger will be here for the rest of the summer, so I won't have to worry about them hanging around."

Blaise stiffened.

"What's wrong with Hermione?" he asked, feeling defensive.

"Calm down. I have nothing against Granger or Weasley. It's just that since I switched sides they haven't exactly been very welcoming, that's all."

"And Potter has?"

Draco blushed and looked away.

"Sweet Merlin! You fancy him! You fancy Harry Potter!"

"Could you say that a bit louder, Zabini? I don't think Snape heard you down in the dungeons!"

Blaise started laughing so hard he felt tears forming in his eyes.

"What about Granger?" Draco asked, smugly.

He instantly sobered.

"What about her?"

"You fancy her."

"She's my patient, Malfoy, nothing more."

"Yeah, right. That's why she's currently wearing your clothes, and singing your praises to anyone that will listen."

"What?"

"Oh, yeah. She just loves relating how you gave her the shirt off your back after expertly healing every scratch on her body."

"I'd have done that for anyone in my care," he said coldly.

Draco snorted, and then studied him for a minute.

"If that's the case, you might want to tone down your bedside manner. It wouldn't do to heal your first patient, but leave her with a broken heart."

"I thought you didn't care about her."

Draco sighed again and looked Blaise in the eye.

"She and I are fighting on the same side now. I guess I have to care a little. You would too, if you were on her side."

Blaise looked away.

"My situation is not the same as yours. My dad might be a Death Eater, but my mum's not. And neither are my sisters. Once I become a healer, and can afford to take care of them, I'll get them away from him. Then I'll go to Dumbledore, and do whatever he wants. But I can't now. I can't join your team, because by doing so I'll be turning my back on them."

Draco put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You're right mate. We're too young to have to make these kinds of choices."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Poppy had been very pleased at her young apprentice's work.

"Excellent work, you are well on your way to being a fine healer."

Blaise couldn't remember the last time he'd blushed so much. Then again, he couldn't really remember the last time he'd been complimented so much.

"Mr. Zabini, I'm going to ask you something, and I need you to be honest with me."

He raised an eyebrow, but nodded.

"Do you think you can handle looking after Miss Granger for a few weeks?"

"I don't..." he began, but she cut him off.

"If I'm asking too much of you, just say so. However, you did such a fine job last night, and I am quite anxious to get back to my daughter. She is about to deliver her first baby any day now."

Blaise wanted to say no. He'd been so relieved to hear she was back. He was ready to go back to studying, and staying away from tempting Gryffindor know-it-alls. Draco had been right; he was starting to fancy Hermione Granger. He'd kept telling himself he was merely concerned because she was his patient. But one did not dream of their patients the way he'd dreamt of her today.

So, instead of begging Poppy to stay, he forced himself to give her a reassuring smile.

"I'm sure I can manage just fine."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"And you'll owl if you need anything?" Mrs. Weasley asked, looking sternly at Hermione, and then Blaise.

"I'm sure we'll be fine," Hermione said, trying not to roll her eyes.

The truth was she felt a lot better. Her breathing had greatly improved, and she was in no pain at all. She just had to keep herself from getting too excited or emotional.

She sneaked a glance at Blaise who was making his way toward Poppy's desk, and away from all of her family and friends. She felt her cheeks flush and scowled. This little crush of hers better not get out of hand, it could really be the death of her.

Blaise looked up from reading Hermione's file that had been given to him by Poppy before she left, and was surprised to see Harry Potter standing in front of the desk.

"You'll take care of her? Keep her safe? She's my best friend, Blaise; I'd never forgive myself if something happened to her."

"She'll be fine, Potter."

"I guess I'd feel better if I knew what side you were on," Harry commented, glaring at him.

"Choosing sides is what gets us and the people we care about hurt in the first place," he snapped.

Harry stepped back like he'd been slapped. His green eyes filled with guilt as he looked over at Hermione in the hospital bed.

Blaise sighed, and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'll keep her safe and healthy Potter. And you'll keep Malfoy safe and healthy. Deal?" he asked, holding out a hand.

Harry watched as Hermione gave Draco a quick hug as she thanked him for saving her, and then turned back to Blaise.

"Deal," he answered solemnly, shaking his hand.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"This is delicious! I thought you said you couldn't cook anything but toast," Hermione commented between bites of chicken noodle soup.

"I can't. Dobby made it. He came back early when heard about you being stuck here. You have an awful lot of friends," Blaise said, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes.

He'd been researching Hermione's condition for hours now.

After everyone had left, she'd fallen back asleep, and he'd hit the books. Dobby had brought the soup by just before she'd awakened. He was thankful they wouldn't have to rely on his cooking skills to see them through the rest of the week.

"Blaise, can you hear me?"

Her voice woke him from a doze, and he wondered how long she'd been calling his name.

"What?"

"I said I'm feeling a lot better now, and would like to try and take a bath. I'm filthy."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She'd only had to lean on him a little as they made there way to the bathroom. He'd filled the tub for her, and she'd shooed him out, insisting she was capable of bathing herself.

Still, he sat in the floor right outside the bathroom, instructing that she call him if she needed anything.

He dozed off again, and was surprised that an hour had passed when he awoke.

He stood up carefully, feeling the aches in his legs and back at being in one position for so long.

Blaise knocked on the door.

"Hermione? It's time to get out," he called.

A minute passed before she responded.

"I can't."

She sounded defeated.

"I'm coming in," he announced, then opened the door.

She was lying in the tub, the bubbles hiding her body from him. She looked exhausted and a little scared.

"I'm sorry. I was feeling better, and now I'm just so tired. I can't get out."

A tear slid down her cheek.

"It's okay. You need to stay calm and keep breathing evenly. I'll help you, Hermione, that's what I'm here for."

He pulled the plug, and the water began to drain away.

Hermione pulled her knees toward her chest, and crossed her arms over her breasts.

Blaise grabbed a towel, handed it to her, and turned away.

She hastily wrapped it around herself.

"Okay."

He turned around, and scooped her up into his arms.

She leaned her head against his shoulder as he carried her back her bed.

He dug around in the trunk her parents had brought and found a night gown, and a clean pair of panties.

He slipped the gown over head, and pulled the towel away, much like he'd done while dressing her this morning.

He slipped the panties up her legs, and she automatically lifted her hips so he could slide them into place.

He tucked the blankets around her, making sure she was comfortable.

"Blaise, I'm sorry..."

"Shh. Just get some rest, Hermione. We'll talk in the morning."

He kissed her forehead, and she closed her eyes.

It was two hours later when Blaise finally discovered what was wrong with her. He had been reading her medical file. Poppy had made several notes of Hermione's symptoms, and conjectures as to what her problem might be.

He triple checked his notes and findings, before sitting back in shock. It wasn't her lungs, or her liver, like Poppy had suspected. It was her heart.

TBC...

Gratuities:

GrapeStarburst: Thank you! I don't know how detailed I'll get with Harry/Draco, but I'll definitely hint at it.

naughtygrl: I agree! I wonder how you go about getting a character added to the list.

Sarahamanda: Thanks. Blaise will make the right choice, but it won't be easy.

Invisible Voice: I brought the idea of H/D up a little in this chapter. We'll see how it goes.

im no muggle: Thanks. Writing Blaise is really a lot of fun. I think I might be addicted.

JeanB: Thank you. I'm so glad you're enjoying it. I'm hoping that Blaise turns out to be the HBP too! Hopefully we won't have to wait too much longer to find out.

Inell13: Thanks so much! I'd love to submit to another archive, unfortunately, erases any web or e-mail address in reviews or when you post. Anyway, I'm sending you an e-mail for more info.

Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's: Thanks, I'll probably move forward with The D/H.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Healing Hermione

Author: Kassandra

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Not mine. Hermione's dream/memory is almost taken word for word from OotP.

Pairings: Blaise/Hermione and Harry/Draco (I'm going for it!)

Chapter 4

_Hermione, Harry, and Neville burst into a small, dark, cluttered office and slammed the door behind them. _

_"Collo-" Hermione began, but before she could complete the spell the door had burst open again and two Death Eaters came hurtling inside. With a cry of triumph the both yelled, "IMPEDIMENTA!" _

_She, Harry, and Neville were all knocked backward off their feet._

_Hermione smashed into a bookcase and was promptly deluged in a cascade of heavy books. _

_"WE'VE GOT HIM!" she heard the Death Eater nearest Harry yell, "IN AN OFFICE OFF-"_

_"Silencio!" she cried, and the man's voice was extinguished._

_Hermione painfully got to her feet. She felt a sharp pain in her lungs when she breathed a little too deeply, but other than that and a few bruises, she was okay._

_She turned and watched Harry execute a perfect 'petrificus' spell on one of the Death Eaters._

_"Well done, Ha-"_

_But the Death Eater she had just struck dumb made a sudden slashing movement with his wand from which flew a streak of what looked like purple flame. It passed right across her chest. She had a moment to let out a surprised "oh!" before the darkness claimed her, and she knew no more._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione awoke gasping and sweaty.

She hadn't had that dream in quite a while. She closed her eyes, and forced herself to take deep, even breaths. Willing the panic away. After a few minutes, though it had seemed like hours to her, she finally got her breathing under control.

She slowly sat up, and looked around for Blaise, a little disappointed that he hadn't come running to help her when she awoke.

She found him standing behind Poppy's desk with two other wizards.

Blaise, Dumbledore, and Snape were having a very heated conversation.

"This is beyond my capability to treat! She needs professional medical attention," Blaise was saying.

"We'll owl Poppy..." Dumbledore began.

Blaise threw up his hands in exasperation.

"Poppy won't know how to deal with this any better than I do. She needs to be admitted to St. Mungos. If we make a mistake on medicating her, she could die."

"If she's admitted to St. Mungos she will die, Mr. Zabini. There are no less than seven Death Eaters stationed there looking for her," Snape hissed.

"Why?"

"Dolohov's curse should have killed her. The only reason it didn't was because he couldn't say it out loud. The Death Eaters found out she'd been relapsing all year. Her condition is unusual. She appears completely cured, and a few weeks later she's right back to where she started. They knew it was only a matter of time before she'd end up in the hospital," Snape explained.

"It was actually fortunate that Miss Granger was taken to a muggle hospital. If her parents had got her to St. Mungo's, she'd be dead," Dumbledore added.

Blaise seemed to deflate a little.

"I know what's wrong with her."

Dumbledore and Snape stared at him intently.

"Every time she relapses, her main symptom is difficulty in breathing. We've been treating her lungs," he gestured toward the bronchial potions that Snape had brought with him.

"I believe it's her heart that's the root of the problem."

"But Poppy checked her heart..." Snape began.

"Madam Pomfrey is an excellent nurse, and can cure illnesses, mend bones, and reverse curses better than anyone I've ever known. But her knowledge is seriously lacking in cardiomagic. She was actually going to have me spend a week with a cardiomagician sometime this summer, just because she is so reluctant to deal with it herself," Blaise explained.

They were silent.

"Am I going to die?" Hermione's voice, though weak, carried across the room.

Blaise cursed and hurried over to her side.

"You're eavesdropping," he chided gently.

She was soaking with perspiration. He summoned a cool compress and pressed it to her forehead.

"Did you break a fever?" Blaise asked.

"No, I had a nightmare."

He stiffened.

"Did you have trouble breathing when you woke up?"

She nodded, and felt the tears begin to fall. She was so scared.

"Hermione, look at me," he commanded gently.

One of his hands took hold of hers while the other brushed away her tears.

"I will not let you die. We're going to beat this thing, whatever it takes."

She squeezed his hand and nodded. He was pleased to see a little of the fear receding.

He had her take a couple of potions, among them some Dreamless Sleep so she wouldn't have to worry about nightmares, and soon she was sleeping peacefully.

Blaise walked back over to the professors.

"Okay, I'll owl Poppy with my findings, and see what she suggests. Maybe we can get the cardiomagician to come here," Blaise informed them.

Snape opened his mouth to protest.

"It's our only option, Professor. We can ask him to come and speak to me about cardiomagic, and have him look Hermione over while he's here. We can oblivate him afterward, if he won't agree to keep quiet about her. And even if he does say something, you can't tell me the Death Eaters don't already know that she's here anyway."

Snape shook his head, and looked away. Dumbledore sighed and finally nodded his assent.

"If that's what you feel is best, Mr. Zabini, then that's what we'll do."

Blaise looked at him, sharply.

"This doesn't mean I'm joining your side," he said, coldly.

Dumbledore looked at him with those infuriating, twinkling eyes.

"Are you certain about that?" he said, and then disappeared out the door.

Professor Snape began to follow him.

"Professor, wait."

Snape turned.

Blaise ran over to the desk, and began searching through piles of parchment.

He finally found what he was looking for, and handed it to Snape.

"It's a simple heart-strengthening potion. I'd like to get her started on it soon, it should make her feel a lot better. It won't heal her, but it will definitely give us more time."

Snape took the parchment, and studied it.

"I'll bring it by after breakfast."

And then he was gone.

Blaise turned to look at Hermione, still sleeping peacefully.

He walked over to her bed, and transfigured one of the chairs into a cot. He curled up on it, determined to get a few hours of sleep. Hermione should be fine without the threat of nightmares. Still, he wasn't about to leave her alone in the infirmary.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco settled into his new room at Number 12, Grimmauld Place.

Apparently this was headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. Draco was to be inducted into this Order next month.

It took an awful lot not to whine about how dismal and rundown the place was. Draco had been used to having the finest of everything, his whole life. He had no money now, and was completely dependent on Dumbledore. And Harry Potter.

He looked down at the borrowed robes he was wearing in distaste. They were Blaise's robes. Too long, and too tight. He still had one year left at Hogwarts, how was he going to afford it? It's not like he could get a job, or anything. He was in hiding.

Draco had been hiding in his room since Harry had shown him to it. The other boy had disappeared, saying he'd be downstairs.

When his stomach started rumbling, Draco decided to seek him out. What would they eat? There were no house elves to cook.

A delicious smell hit him as he descended the stairs and he followed his nose to the kitchen.

He was shocked to see Harry slaving over a hot stove.

"Are you, cooking?"

Harry gave him a look.

Draco scowled.

"I didn't know you could cook," he said, sullenly crossing his arms.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Malfoy."

"Draco," he automatically corrected.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not really a Malfoy, anymore. I've been disowned, remember. I'm just Draco."

Harry nodded and went back to stirring the pasta.

There was an awkward silence.

"I learned to cook when I was eight. My aunt and uncle decided I was old enough to earn my keep. So I had to learn how to do all kinds of chores, including cooking. I have to admit it's a lot easier when you can use magic."

"So you're seventeen now then?"

"No, not for another month. But it's all right for us to use magic here in the house. It's blocked so that the Ministry can't track it."

"How did you come to own this house?"

Harry's eyes clouded over with sadness.

"Not now, Mal- Draco. I'll tell you some other time."

Normally, Draco would have pressed the issue, but Harry looked so haunted and miserable that he decided to let it go.

As they sat down to eat, Draco fidgeted, tugging at the robe stretched tight across his chest.

"You swipe one of Zabini's robes?"

"No! He gave- How did you know this was his?"

Harry ignored the question.

"I thought we could go shopping tomorrow. I know Diagon Alley is off limits to us, but Dumbledore said we could go into muggle London if we keep a low profile."

Draco grimaced at the word, 'muggle'.

Harry felt a flash of anger.

"You know, if it wasn't for people like you and your bigoted-" he began, hotly.

Draco jumped to his feet and interrupted him.

"For Merlin's sake, Potter! Cut me some slack! I'm trying to adjust here, and it's not easy. If you want me to act like a muggle, and wear muggle clothes, then fine I'll do it. It's not like I have a choice anymore."

They ate in silence after that; each lost in their own miserable thoughts. Draco surprised Harry by casting the clean up spells when they were done.

Draco crawled in bed a little while later, but couldn't sleep. He wasn't tired, and his mind was swarming with questions.

What would happen to him? What should he do? Could he and Harry ever really be friends?

His thoughts were interrupted by the most unusual sounds coming from a room down the hall from his.

Knowing he wouldn't be falling asleep any time soon, Draco got out of bed and followed the odd sounds.

There was a strange glow coming from beneath a door. Had he been in his own house, he'd have quickly turned back around and returned to his room. With Lucius Malfoy as a father, you did not open doors with strange glows coming out. But this was Harry Potter's house. And even though he and the Gryffindor weren't quite what you'd call friends just yet, Draco was confident that Harry would have warned him of any danger the house might contain. Curiosity got the best of him, and he quietly pushed the door open.

Harry was sitting in the floor in front of a box that had moving pictures on it. He seemed to be controlling the pictures with some odd device in his hand.

When he walked through the door, Draco couldn't help but gasp at the odd sensation that seemed to slide down his body. It was almost like walking under running water, only it wasn't wet.

Harry turned at Draco's gasp and jumped to his feet.

"Wait! Do you have your wand on you?" he demanded.

Draco shook his head.

Harry sighed in relief.

"Sorry, I should have warned you. I would have showed you this room after dinner but you went straight to bed."

Draco was still staring at him in disbelief.

"Okay, well this is what we call the 'muggle technology' room."

The blond looked around with a disdainful expression, but Harry could see the curiosity in his eyes.

"Hermione, Fred, George, and Arthur made it last summer. There's not a drop of magic in the whole room. It's battery operated."

Draco just blinked at him. He had no idea what 'battery operated' meant.

Harry chuckled at his confused expression.

"It's okay, Draco, Ron doesn't really understand it either, but it doesn't stop him from enjoying it."

He pointed to the doorway.

"That was Hermione's doing. When you walk through the doorway, it sort of 'washes' any lingering magic off of you. Muggle technology tends to go haywire when magic gets close to it. It's a very strong charm, and if you'd had your wand on you it would probably be useless now."

"You mean I could have destroyed my wand?" Draco demanded.

Harry grinned sheepishly.

"I thought you were in bed for the night."

"Oh, you think about me in bed a lot, do you Potter?" he teased, walking over to study the glowing box.

"NO! I-" Harry began, red faced.

"I was teasing, Potter. Don't get your knickers in a twist."

Harry spent the next few minutes explaining how the X-Box worked. Draco was a fast learner, and the hours flew by as they played.

At about three in the morning, they decided to call it quits.

"I think I'll wait 'till tomorrow to kick your arse, Potter," Draco said, stretching.

"Harry." Harry corrected, holding out a hand.

Draco stared at him for a minute, and then shook his hand.

"Good night, Harry."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When Blaise awoke the next morning, Hermione wasn't in her bed.

He quickly got to his feet, and began looking around wildly.

The bathroom door opened, and she slowly walked out.

She giggled when she saw him.

"Your hair sticks up worse than Harry's."

He absentmindedly smoothed it down as he marched over to her.

"What do you think you're doing?" he demanded angrily.

"I had to use the restroom," she said, defensively.

He gestured to the cot.

"I was right there, why didn't you wake me up? What if something bad had happened?"

He had taken hold of her arms now as if he was going to shake her.

"I felt like I was up to it. Besides, I tried to wake you up, but you were sleeping so deeply, and I really had to go," her eyes were now glistening with unshed tears.

He pulled her against his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around her. At first she tensed, but then relaxed into his embrace.

"When I woke up, and you weren't there, I was so scared," he whispered into her hair.

"I was afraid that they'd taken you."

Hermione slid her hands up his back, and began rubbing it in a comforting manner.

"Hogwarts is safe, Blaise. They can't get to us here," she murmured.

He pulled back a little, and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Her eyes were huge as she stared up at him in wonder.

Blaise couldn't take his eyes off of her lips, and slowly started to lower his head. They were separated by mere centimeters when the sound of Snape clearing his throat had them jumping apart.

"I have the potion you requested," Snape smirked holding up a bottle.

Blaise's heart was racing. He looked at Hermione and was relieved to see that she didn't have any breathing problems, however she had turned a very fetching shade of pink.

He gave her a reassuring smile then walked her over to the desk to sit down.

"Miss Granger, you seem to be feeling better," Snape commented.

"Yes sir," she said, meekly.

"Let me know if you require anything else, Mr. Zabini," Snape said, and left.

Blaise handed her the new potion.

She pulled the stopper, and sniffed it. Blaise laughed when she made a face.

"It's for your heart, Hermione."

She looked up at him intently.

"You really think it's my heart that's giving me so much trouble?"

"Yes. I'm working on getting a specialist here, but you're in no danger right now. That potion will make you feel back to normal again, but Hermione, you won't be. And you mustn't push yourself."

She nodded and, holding her nose, downed the potion in one gulp.

"Ugh! That was worse than Polyjuice," she commented, then froze.

She looked at him sheepishly.

He laughed again.

"It was all in your file, Hermione. I can't believe you made Polyjuice potion in second year."

She shrugged, and then sighed heavily.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. I'm just... I'm tired of being indoors. I mean, it's summer, and I want to enjoy the nice weather."

When Blaise opened his mouth he had intended to say, 'no', but instead said, "How about a picnic by the lake for lunch."

She beamed at him, and he could feel the heat in his cheeks.

The morning passed without incident. They had breakfast, and then she had a bath and dressed herself without his assistance.

She was wearing a pretty, yellow sundress with white sandals.

After struggling with her hair for a while, she was surprised when Blaise came over and took the brush from her hands.

"I have three sisters," he said and began French braiding her hair.

He met her eyes in the bathroom mirror.

"No one can know that I know how to do this," he said, tugging gently on her braid.

"Your secret is safe with me," she said, giggling.

Hermione sighed with pleasure as they carefully made their way down to the lake. The sunshine felt great on her skin. Her arm was tucked under Blaise's, and he carried a picnic basket in his other hand.

They spread a blanket out under the shade of a tree, and settled down to eat. Dobby had packed them an assortment of sandwiches and fruit.

They chatted idly while watching the giant squid, which had come close to the surface of the lake seeking the sun's warmth.

Blaise found himself telling her about his mom and sisters. He really missed them, and hoped that they were doing okay. She listened, sympathetically, and laughed at some of the antics that he related.

"I'm an only child, but I've always wanted brothers and sisters," she commented, biting into a peach.

He went on to tell her about how healing Ron back in fifth year had given him the desire to be a healer. He explained his family's situation, and why he couldn't choose sides just yet. And his plan to become a rich healer and take care of his family.

"They're very lucky to have you."

Blaise was surprised he had revealed so much to her, but he hadn't been able to stop. He wanted Hermione to know him. He wanted her to understand why he did the things he did. And most of all, he never wanted to see her look at him in fear again.

"What?" she asked, and he realized he was staring at her.

"You're very beautiful," he said.

She blushed and looked away.

"No, I mean it," he said, gently grabbing her chin, and turning her face back toward him.

"Thank you," she whispered.

There was no one to interrupt this time. Blaise hesitantly leaned forward to kiss her. He'd intended to give her a swift peck, but she slipped a hand behind his head, and held him to her.

His tongue played along her lips and she opened her mouth for him. She tasted like peaches.

His hand left her chin to trail down the long, white column of her neck.

Blaise broke the kiss and placed his hand over her heart.

She stared down at his hand resting on her chest, and began to cry again.

He pulled her into his arms, and rocked her back and forth as she sobbed.

TBC...

Thanks so much for the reviews! You guys are great! I'd answer them personally, but I'm at work and don't have access to them right now. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, the next one will be coming out this weekend sometime.

-Kassandra


End file.
